herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuhide Akechi (Koei)
Mitsuhide Akechi is a character in the Samurai Warriors video game series. He is one of Nobunaga's trusted vassals who is best known for betraying his lord at Honnōji. History Mitsuhide is an ancient general eager to see the quiet land. He is a mentor to Ranmaru and a vassal of the Saitō family. Losing confidence in their current owner, he and his students hope to join Nobunaga at Inabayama Castle. By demonstrating their worth through battle, they joined the Oda team and entered the front line of Ise-Nagashima. However, without the sheer brutality of Honganji Rioters, Mitsuhide was destroyed by Nobunaga's strategy. A few years later, he betrayed Nobunaga at Honnōji, believing his actions could correct the grief caused by his master. Knowing that his students will be loyal to Nobunaga, he tries to avoid fighting Ranmaru when necessary. If the letterhead escapes his control, Mitsuhide will need to retreat to rebuild his troops. The original master of the Castle quickly took the Azuchi Castle. Mitsuhide refused to invade and thought that he was the only one who could end the Nobunaga and therefore pursue the evacuation of the Oda Army in Yamazaki. If Ranmaru survived the previous encounter, Mitsuhide could choose to convince the young to believe him. Otherwise, Mitsuhide shot down Nobunaga because he heard the student's request was stopped, but it disappointed him. Claiming the power of the Nobunaga is his own strength, he laments that he must do this for the lost life of his campaign. While Mitsuhide kills Nobunaga in the temple, he vows to create a new land for the people. Ranmaru was spared the mercy of his mentor and angrily swore to avenge Nobunaga's death. Soon after, Hideyoshi and other Oda remnants faced him. In order to build the new world he wants, he regretfully even killed the peasant named after the letter of the letter. To eradicate his main army, Mitsuhide has almost become the ruler of this land. At this point, Ranmaru suddenly rose in Mino and stole the castle - this place began with him. Wanting to explain to his students, Mitsuhide rushed to the castle to try to reason with the young. The young man could not forgive Mitsuhide's complete betrayal and began a duel that ended his life. Although a gloomy Mitsuhide is ready to join him, he realizes that his actions will deceive his life. Putting down the sword, he realized what it really means to believe in others. Trivia *Mitsuhide's Dynasty Warriors counterpart is Zhou Yu. *In Sengoku Angelique, Rosalia de Catargena acts as the Mitsuhide of the cast. Her full name is "Akechi Rosalia Mitsuhide". Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Samurais Category:Military Category:Fictionalized Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Egalitarian Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Harmonizers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Sophisticated Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Lethal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Poor Category:Remorseful Category:Political Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tragic Category:Strategists Category:Nurturer Category:Martyr Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Normal Badass Category:Chaste Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Victims Category:Betrayed Category:Forgivers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Mentor Category:Determinators Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protectors Category:Casanova Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Orator Category:Masters Category:Master Combatants Category:Passionate Learners Category:Genius